


Sonnet

by anonstarbuck



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonstarbuck/pseuds/anonstarbuck
Summary: Mulder writes a sonnet





	

I call it love. How long? I cannot say,  
But somewhere on the road, in motel rooms  
I thrust into clenched fist and cried Scully  
As if you’d been my own for many moons.

You’re like the sea, and me? A drowning man.  
I want your salt, to sail the tides in you;  
To ride your waves, to rest in your warm sand.  
I’m shipwrecked now, alone, don’t know where to.

And could you love me after so much death?  
You’ve lost so much, our lives so filled with pain.  
You’re like a drug, my heroine, my meth;  
you’re in my blood, my guts, my every vein. 

So touch me, Scully let me kiss your lips.  
And anchor me to shore– between your hips.


End file.
